Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a communication system and method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a communication system and method for transmitting data through a cable.
Description of Related Art
For facilitating the development of networks, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has formulated standards for network which may have different transmission rates and transmission mediums. With tremendous effort to develop the networks, the transmission rate of wired cable is now up to 1 Giga bit per second (Gbps).
With respect to framework of network transmission, line coding represents important technology corresponding to a physical layer (PHY) and a data link layer of a wired Ethernet network. Line coding is adopted to encode source data, and the encoded source data is then transmitted through the wired cable. Furthermore, line coding can be implemented according to characteristics of the transmission mediums. Accordingly, line coding plays an important role for the quality of the network transmissions.